Lo que nos trajo el Dragón
by Ashril
Summary: En pleno conflicto entre Pilaf, Goku y compañía, Bulma logra pedirle a Shen Long su añorado deseo. ¡Un príncipe! Vegeta es transporado a la tierra, desapareciendo de entre las manos de Freezer. ¿Logrará encontrarlo antes de que Vegeta recolecte las esferas del Dragón? ¿Y en que plano queda el romance que Bulma tanto ansiaba?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toriyama y la Toei_

* * *

**Lo que nos trajo el Dragón**

_"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede convertir en realidad"_

_(Oscar Wilde)_

* * *

_Capitulo I_

**Septiembre 9, Año 749.**

* * *

Un sonido sordo se escuchó cuando su rostro se estampó en el suelo de la plataforma. Apenas hizo amago de levantarse cuando un pie se clavó en su estomagó. Ya su vista se encontraba borrosa, tanto por los golpes como por la sangre que cubría su rostro. A sus oídos llegó la risa divertida de Freezer. Con todo el esfuerzo que le causaba, alzó la mirada hacia él, lo vio sentado en su silla frente a él, con su risa más sádica y las manos formando un triángulo, tocándose la barbilla. Estaba disfrutando como nunca el espectáculo, de eso no cabía duda. No soportó más tal imagen, no aguantó más ver esa maldita sonrisa burlona en su rostro y, ahí tirado, juró una vez más que un día acabaría con él. Se vengaría de él y de todos sus malditos soldados por cada humillación. Aun con todos los malditos huesos rotos, a fuerza de orgullo logró ponerse de pie y hacer frente a su oponente.

—Vaya, parece que al mono aún le quedan energías —Sonrió burlón, Dodorian con los puños aun rebosantes de la sangre de Vegeta.

—Emperador, le juro que no lo volverá a hacer —Cayó de rodillas el mayor de los saiyajin frente a Freezer

—¡Cállate, Nappa! —escupió Vegeta con la poca energía que le quedaba—. No te atrevas a rogar por mí.

—Ya lo escuchaste —intervino Freezer—. No lo veo muy arrepentido, al parecer quiere seguir jugando con Dodorian —Sonrió.

—Mi señor, si me lo permite, pienso que deberíamos acabar de una vez por todas con él, no es más que una molestia, un mono maleducado —agregó Zarbon a su lado.

—¿Y perder la diversión de ver a mi mono favorito? Por supuesto que no. Por ahora tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer. Mientas tanto Dodorian, puedes seguir educándolo, pero no vayas a matarlo. ¿Entendido?, o de lo contrario yo me divertiré conmigo.

Dodorian asintió con una amplia sonrisa mostrando los dientes y se giró hacia Vegeta. Este no esperó que justo en ese momento Vegeta lanzara un ataque que apenas pudo esquivar, cortándole la cara.

—Mira nada más… y yo que pensé que ya no tenías energía —Sin pensarlo, le lanzó un ataque que impactó directo contra Vegeta, el cual atravesó la pared. Su rastreador estaba completamente hecho pedazos, sentía algunos trozos del metal cortándole la oreja. No terminaba de caer cuando Dodorian lo pateó hacia arriba, donde le impactó con otro ataque Lo estaba esperando para recibirlo con otro golpe cuando de la nada desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Vegeta estaba preparado para un impacto que no llegó, al contrario, cayó sobre algo suave. Como pudo, intentó enfocar, pero todo lo veía borroso y era demasiado muy surreal. Era obvio que ya no estaba en la nave de Freezer, la luz que desprendía un gigantesco ser a su lado lo dejaba encandilado y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando sintió los brazos de una mujer abrazándolo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Dónde rayos estaban? ¿Acaso había sufrido un golpe tan fuerte que ahora estaba alucinando? ¿O por fin había muerto y había terminado en el infierno?

—¡¿Emperador, se encuentra bien?! —gritó una mujer sacando al pequeño ser, debajo de él.

—¡Bulma! —Llegaron corriendo al mismo tiempo Oolong, Yamcha y Puar.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —grito Yamcha preocupado al acercarse a ella y verla con un tipo en brazos y con la cara desconcertada.

—Bulma, ¿quién es ese? —preguntó Oolong. Los celos se podían apreciar en su tono.

—¡Ellos arruinaron mi deseo! ¡Acaben con todos! —exclamó Pilaf e inmediatamente Mai sacó las armas y empezó a dispararles.

—¡Bulma tenemos que irnos! —insistió Yamcha.

Cuando por fin Bulma volvió en sí, intentó poner de pie a Vegeta pero era demasiado pesado para ella.

—¡Sí! ¡Ayúdame a llevarlo! —exigió.

—¿Pero, qué? —discutió Oolong—. ¡Pero si es un extraño! Déjalo ahí, ¡lo importante es salvarnos! —Intentó jalarla.

—¡No voy a dejarlo! ¡Él es mi deseo! —les gritó furiosa.

—¡Entonces muérete tú también! —rugió Oolong y salió corriendo.

—¡Yamcha! ¡Rápido, ayúdame! —exigió a Yamcha que la ayudara, este corrió hacia él y se lo colocó en la espalda para correr. En el camino recogieron a Goku que parecía desorientado.

Se adentraron nuevamente en el castillo tratando de protegerse de los disparos y de la jauría de perros de Shu que los perseguía.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó Yamcha, bajando a Vegeta—. Tendremos que enfrentarlos… ¿Goku, estás listo?

—Tengo demasiada hambre —dijo somnoliento.

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta, le puso la mano en el hombro y logró arrastrarlo hacia atrás con ella, donde estuviera fuera de peligro.

Vegeta no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. Había sido cargado por una sabandija y ahora se encontraba a la merced de un grupo de estúpidas creaturas. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa? Pensó en su scouter roto, aunque ni siquiera valía la pena ver su nivel de poder, era obvio que solo se trataba de basura. Si tan solo recuperara una minúscula parte de su fuerza acabaría con todos los presentes.

Sintió a la mujer acurrucarse hacia él y fue cuando notó la presencia de una de esas criaturas correr hacia él. No, podía estar débil pero jamás se permitiría ser dañado por una basura de esas. Reunió una mínima estela de energía y aun desde el hombro de la mujer le disparó al perro, el cual cayó fulminado.

—Malditos insectos inútiles… No son más que basura… —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir entre dientes antes de desplomarse nuevamente en el hombro de Bulma. Definitivamente eso debía ser alguna clase de infierno o una pesadilla. Él, el príncipe de los saiyajin, dependiendo de un grupo de gusanos aterrorizados por seres inferiores. No terminaba de cavilar cuando sintió nuevamente unos brazos estrechándolo y algo suave apretando su rostro.

—Me has salvado… —susurró en su oído después de darle un beso en la mejilla—. No podía esperar menos de mi novio.

Intentó hablar, intentó alejarla de un empujón. ¿Quién se creía esa muchacha vulgar? Si tuviera por lo menos un poco más de energía ya hubiera acabado con ella por atrevida, pero en esos momentos era tan patético que le costaba incluso hablar. Maldito Dodorian, cuando pudiera toparse con él y vengarse lo haría vivir el infierno en carne propia.

Yamcha y Goku hicieron lo que pudieron, pero al final los superaban en número y en armas.

—¡Ustedes! ¿Creyeron que arruinarían mis planes y se saldrían con la suya? —dijo Pilaf desde una barandilla—. ¡Mai! ¡Enciérrenlos!

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban todos encerrados en una especie de urna de metal con el techo de cristal blindado.

Se encontraban preocupados, pero al menos habían logrado arruinar los planes de Pilaf. Aunque algunos se encontraban molestos por el deseo de Bulma, esta se encontraba abrazada como si de un niño se tratara de aquel extraño que había aparecido de la nada y, al parecer, no había poder en el mundo que pudiera separarla de él.

Vegeta comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su cercanía, pero no por eso le parecía menos molesta. Cada vez le costaba más respirar. Estaba seguro que alguna costilla le había perforado un pulmón. Así que para su desgracia no podía hacer más que quedarse ahí, dependiendo de esa mujer… ¿Se podía ser más patético en la vida?

—Tenemos que salir a como dé lugar, así encontraremos las esferas del dragón nuevamente y conseguir nuestro deseo —dijo Yamcha frustrado.

Vegeta, en su estado de semi inconciencia, apenas podía comprender de lo que estaban hablando. Esferas… deseo. Nada tenía mucha lógica, pero después de aparecer en ese lugar nada lo tenía. Intentó abrir los ojos y moverse, pero era como si mil agujas atravesaran su cuerpo. Sabía que todas sus extremidades se encontraban rotas y quizás algunos órganos internos dañados. Si no conseguía una máquina de regeneración podría morir, pero, ¿cómo la conseguiría si apenas y podía respirar? Contrario a sus deseos, no le quedo más opción que quedarse ahí tirado entre los brazos de esa extraña mujer.

—No encontraremos las esferas del dragón por un tiempo —les explicó Bulma—. Una vez que concedieron el deseo y el dragón ha separado todas las esferas, tomara todo un año en recuperarse… En otras palabras, tendremos que esperar un año en recuperarse, de otra manera solo serán piedras y no podremos reconocerlas.

Así que esas esferas podían conceder deseos ¿Qué clases de deseos podrían cumplir? ¿Serían acaso esas la clave para deshacerse de Freezer? Eso parecía interesante… Aunque por lo que decía la mujer tendrían que esperar un año. ¿Cuánto tiempo seria ese? ¿En qué planeta se encontrarían? Una voz chillante lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, estaba seguro de que en cuanto recuperara un poco de su fuerza mataría a ese molesto ser.

—¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a desafiarme?! —se escuchó la voz de Pilaf desde un altavoz—. Ustedes saben que no me gustan los barbarismos, así que no tienen por qué preocuparse. Tendré que matarlos muy lentamente, ¿ya se dieron cuenta que el techo es de vidrio? Es demasiado caliente durante el día, será como un horno llegando el medio día. Conforme vaya llegando el calor ustedes se deshidratarán, se secarán y luego morirán. ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡No puedo esperar hasta mañana y ese será el día más feliz de mi vida!

¿Barbarismos, he?… Apenas pudiera moverse le demostraría a ese insecto lo que era un barbarismo real.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —le gritó Yamcha.

—¡Ay no! —gritó Bulma, abrazada al maltrecho cuerpo de Vegeta—. Yo no tengo bronceador, mi piel, mi piel se secará. ¡No quiero convertirme en una momia tan joven!... Y justo ahora que mi deseo fue concedido.

—¡Y yo tantas ganas que tenia de casarme! —agregó Yamcha desesperado.

—Y yo tengo hambre —dijo Goku.

—¡Vamos a morir como un guisado! —dijo Oolong con voz angustiada.

—¡Si fuera tú me callaría! ¡No digas eso! —le gritó Bulma molesta.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras aferrado a traer a ese sujeto que no es más que un estorbo! —soltó apuntando a Vegeta inconsciente.

—¡No le digas así a mi novio! —Le dio un coscorrón—. Claro no es lo que esperaba. ¡Ese dragón! ¿Cómo pudo traerlo en ese estado? Y tan sucio y apestoso —puso cara de angustia—. ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Él es mi deseo, es mi novio ideal! ¡Y no iba a dejarlo morir cuando apenas lo encontré!

—¡Estás loca! —le gritó Oolong.

—¿Podrían calmarse? —Intentó calmarlos Yamcha—. Puar ¿Qué estás viendo?

—¿Vieron qué hermosa luna? —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Luna llena… ¿Han escuchado alguna vez la historia del terrible monstruo? —dijo Goku sentado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí. Deja de pensar tonterías y piensa cómo salir de aquí... —lo cayó Bulma.

—No estoy bromeando, ese monstruo mató a mi abuelo. Yo no lo vi porque estaba dormido… Mi abuelo me decía que nunca mirara de frente la luna llena, pero no creo que sea tan malo que vea de cerca la luna llena.

Vegeta hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible, mientras esos insectos seguían parloteando, para observar al mocoso que estaba hablando. Se paralizó por un momento cuando vio la cola tras de él. No cabía duda era un saiyajin. ¡Maldita sea! Si esos inútiles estaban hablando de la luna era obvio lo que iba a suceder.

Desde donde él se encontraba no alcanzaba a verla, pero era obvio que el chiquillo sí, y dudaba que el insecto pudiera controlarse. Si no lograba detenerlo o ver la luna, sería su fin, pero desde su posición le era casi imposible. Apretó el puño como pudo y Bulma lo notó.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿también está asustado? No te preocupes, no deben ser más que leyendas —Le dijo con voz aterrorizada, tratando de creerse sus propias palabras.

¡Já! ¿Miedo? ¿Él? ¿Pero con quién demonios creía que estaba tratando esa chiquilla? Si tan solo pudiera recuperar un poco de su fuerza, acabaría con todos esos insectos y les demostraría lo que era el verdadero terror.

De un momento a otro todo se descontroló. La transformación del mocoso comenzó y destruyó todo el lugar… Como era de esperarse, el muy imbécil no tenía control sobre él mismo. Pensó nuevamente que ese sería su fin. Qué patética forma de morir… Siendo aplastado por un mocoso tan inútil que no era siquiera capaz de controlar su fase Ozaru. Pero eso no era lo peor, si no el hecho de que jamás se podría vengar de Freezer.

Por lógica pensó que todos escaparían de ahí dejándolo a la merced del Ozaru, pero sintió las pequeñas manos de la mujer tratando de arrastrarlo lejos del lugar.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí. ¡Maldito dragón! ¿No pudo traerte en buen estado? —Maldijo para ella misma.

Vegeta tenía algo claro, esos gusanos jamás podrían contra el poder de un saiyajin por más débil que fuera. Si no hacía algo en ese mismo momento, todo acabaría para él. Cuando el Ozaru atrapó a la mujer y ella soltó un grito aterrorizado, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él… Lo único que pudo pensar era en que estaba a punto de ser aplastado por el un pie gigantezco. Sacó todas las fuerzas que podía desde su interior y lanzó un ataque de energía para cortar la cola del mono. Después de eso cayó completamente inocente.

Bulma salió corriendo hacia donde él estaba y nuevamente lo acunó en sus brazos.

—Muchas gracias… Me salvaste de nuevo. Veo que estas muy mal pero no te preocupes, te llevaré conmigo. Haré que te vean los mejores doctores —Le acarició el rostro—. Pero mira nada más como te han dejado...

—¡Bulma! ¡¿Deberías alejarte de él que no viste lo que hizo?! —Le regañó Oolong.

—Claro que lo vi, me salvó la vida. ¡Así que deja de gritar!

—No sabía que ese era tu tipo —Se volteó molesto el cerdito.

—Ahora que lo dices… —Observó a Vegeta—. Realmente no lo es, pienso que es demasiado bajo y mira esa frente tan amplia. Eso sí, no puedo quejarme de esos músculos —agregó pasando su mano por su pecho —Aunque, la verdad es muy atractivo, sólo necesita un buen baño y curar esas heridas tan feas que tiene.

—¡Entonces has lo que quieras! —le gritó molesto.

—¡Ya vieron?! —gritó Yamcha, apuntando al "cinturon" de Vegeta.

—¡No puede ser! —gritaron todos al unisón.

Bulma lo dejó caer y se retiró asustada, después de todo acababa de ver lo que pasó con Goku.

—Tiene una cola… —susurró Bulma—. ¡Maldito Dragón! ¿Por qué me hace eso? ¿No se supone que debería ser perfecto? —Se puso pensativa—. Tal vez debería dejarlo aquí y pedirlo nuevamente…

—¡No puedes estar desperdiciando deseos así!, ¡tonta! —le reclamó Oolong, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Tú no me puedes decir lo que tengo que hacer! —contestó molesta.

—Además… —agregó Puar—. Si este es el amor de tu vida, si lo vuelves a pedir quizás te lo traiga de nuevo.

Bulma se dejó caer de rodillas.

—¡Ay, no! ¿Por qué el amor de mi vida tenía que ser tan raro como Goku? —lloriqueó.

—Aquí no se alcanza a apreciar la luna pero, ¿creen que deberíamos cortarla? —cuestionó Yamcha.

—N.. Ni se les.. Ocurra… —alcanzó a decir Vegeta.

—¡Estás bien! —exclamó Bulma a una distancia prudente.

—Claro que lo estoy… —contestó apenas en un susurro, intentando incorporarse—. Soy El Príncipe de los Saiyajin… No iba a ser vencido por una basura como esa —Apuntó a Goku. Intento seguir en pie, pero se desplomó.

Apenas Bulma escuchó la palabra príncipe corrió nuevamente a abrazarlo. Podía estar maltrecho, sucio y tener una cola, pero era un príncipe. "Su" Príncipe, y ella seria su princesa. Después de todo, el dragón no se había equivocado. Él era su deseo.

En eso Goku despertó, y notó la ausencia de su cola. Entró en pánico e intento mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Mi cola! ¿Dónde está mi cola? —lloriqueó— ¿Y quién es él? ¿Por qué el sí tiene una cola y yo no? ¿Acaso me robó mi cola?

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! — Bulma le dio un coscorrón—. ¿Eres tan despistado que no lo habías visto?

—Perdón, pero tenía hambre. ¡Mi báculo! ¡Iré a buscarlo!

—Bueno, todo ha terminado… —dijo Yamcha con los brazos tras su cabeza—. Ni hablar, tendré que esperar un año más para cumplir mi deseo.

—Ánimo Yamcha, seguro lo lograrás —Le guiñó un ojo logrando que se sonrojara.

—Al menos se cumplió tu deseo, Bulma —dijo Puar abrazándose a Yamcha.

—Sí —dijo observando a Vegeta—. Lo llevaré conmigo —Sacó un avión de una capsula—. Necesita atención urgente, no sé dónde ha estado, pero se ve que la ha pasado mal. ¿Alguien más quiere unírsenos?

—Yo voy si me prometes que habrá chicas lindas —se apuntó Oolong.

—Yo iré a entrenar con el maestro para volverme más fuerte —agregó Goku, que ya había regresado con su báculo—. Yamcha, si quieres puedes venir.

—Yo… Bueno, me vendría bien entrenar —le dijo sacando una aeromoto de una capsula—. Te sigo. Y… Bulma, ojalá te vaya bien con tu deseo.

—Gracias, Yamcha —dijo despidiéndose de todos. Después de eso, ayudada por Oolong, acomodó a Vegeta en la aeronave.

—Este será el inicio de nuestra aventura… Mi Príncipe.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Tanto tiempo verdad! jajaj voy a ser lo mas sincera con ustedes posible, ya me había despedido por completo del fandom casi por completo, pero heme aqui de vuelta, esto por Nadeshico023 y Schala S que me insistieron en esto.

Bueno esta historia la estamos desarrollando Nadeshico y yo ya que se cansó de siempre ser ella la que escribía xD Romi te amo jajajaj y pues ahora me toca a mi crea r nuestro bastardo aunque claro te toca betearlo si quieres que sea decente.

Por eso esta historia esta dedicada a allas y a todas quienes aun se acuerden de mi.  
Bueno las dejo, espero sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toriyama y la Toei_

* * *

**Lo que nos trajo el Dragón**

_"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede convertir en realidad"_

_(Oscar Wilde)_

* * *

_Capitulo II_

* * *

**Septiembre 10, Año 749.**

* * *

El sonido de la cola de Freezer rompiendo el aire, fue lo último que escuchó Dodoria antes de sentir el dolor punzante sobre su mejilla. La fuerza del impacto fue tanta que se estrelló contra una de las paredes del lugar.

—Ahora, explícame nuevamente cómo fue que perdiste a mi mono favorito —expresó con apatía Freezer recostando la cabeza sobre su mano derecha—. Y ahora sin titubeos.

—¡Gran Freezer! —Cayó de rodillas frente a él—, le juro que estaba en la nave y de la nada desapare… —No terminó de hablar porque otro coletazo se estampó en su rostro.

—¿Me están diciendo que mi pobre Vegeta está desaparecido en tan lamentable estado? Pero qué terrible. Me pregunto… —Se colocó un dedo en la barbilla como si pensara—. ¿Qué hay de su rastreador? ¿A alguno de ustedes idiotas se les ocurrió intentar localizarlo? —Dirigió su mirada hacia Zarbon que se encontraba expectante.

—Quedó destruido con la golpiza que le dio Dodoria, Señor —dijo inclinándose un poco.

—Muy acertado de su parte soldado Dodoria, ahora explícame: ¿Cómo piensas recuperar a mi principito? —Se inclinó sonriente hacia él.

—No se preocupe, Lord Freezer —dijo incorporándose y aun temblando—. Lo traeré de vuelta —Se colocó una mano en el pecho y se dispuso a salir.

—Más te vale, o de lo contrario tú te convertirás en nuestra próxima diversión.

Dodoria se apresuró por los pasillos. Si había alguien que tendría una pista de lo sucedido tenían que ser los otros dos monos que los acompañaban. Sin premura pateó la puerta donde se encontraban ambos saiyajin y otros soldados en la sala de controles de la nave.

—¿Aun nada? —preguntó furioso.

—Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la nada misma —respondió Nappa—. Sin el rastreador es casi imposible localizarlo.

—Maldito mono, seguro el cobarde encontró la manera de escapar —Apretó su puño furioso—. ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Más les vale que su príncipe aparezca! De lo contrario los que van a pagar las consecuencias van a ser ustedes. Y les juro que me aseguraré de que su castigo sea lento y doloroso —dijo y azotó la puerta al salir.

—¿Crees que haya escapado? —preguntó Raditz, mirando de reojo a Nappa.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? ¡El príncipe Vegeta sería incapaz de dejarnos aquí!

—Pues es lo que parece… Se larga, se libera de Freezer y deja que a nosotros nos torturen. Suena bastante conveniente para él —No terminó de hablar pues Nappa lo tomó del cuello.

—Ni se te ocurra repetir eso, estoy seguro que lo que haya pasado no es cosa de Vegeta. Somos los últimos sobrevivientes de nuestro planeta, el jamás nos dejaría a nuestra suerte, ¿entendido? —Lo dejó caer—. ¡Y ustedes! ¡¿Qué demonios están viendo?! ¡Sigan con su trabajo y más les vale encontrar al príncipe si no quieren que yo mismo los mate! —Les gritó a los otros soldados.

* * *

**Septiembre 12, Año 749.**

Vegeta intentó abrir los ojos sin éxito. Se encontraba en un estado de seminconsciencia por la pérdida de sangre y sus heridas. Era su instinto de supervivencia el que lo mantenía medio alerta de su entorno. Intentó moverse, pero aún no sentía por completo sus extremidades. Alguien estaba hablando, pero el apenas y captaba balbuceos incoherentes… Algo de que era un milagro y, que debería estar muerto. Identificó la voz de la mujer de cabello azul a la cual vio antes de perder el conocimiento.

—¿Qué es lo que trata de decir, doctor? —dijo molesta la mujer—. ¿Esta insinuando que mi novio va a quedar parapléjico? ¡Pues haga algo para impedirlo! ¡Se supone que es el mejor hospital del mundo y le estoy pagando una gran suma de dinero! ¡Haga que se recupere ya!

Era increíble los pulmones que tenía esa muchacha y cómo amedrentaba al otro hombre. No cabía dudad que la chica tenía agallas… ¿Pero?, ¿por qué estaba discutiendo?

—Pero señorita, el joven está muy dañado… Tiene fracturas múltiples en todo el cuerpo, ambos pulmones están perforados y tiene derrames internos. Hacemos lo que podemos, pero la recuperación, si es que se recupera como ya le habíamos mencionado, será demasiado lenta.

—Pues haga lo que tenga que hacer, ¡pero sálvelo! ¡Y escúchelo bien! Cualquier error que cometa, ¡hare que lo pague! —Iba a seguir hablando cuando notó que una de las máquinas empezaba a mostrar frecuencias.

—¡Oh, mi príncipe! —gritó Bulma y corrió hacia él. Éste se encontraba en una especie de máquina que le impedía el movimiento, solo quedaba a la vista su cabeza repleta de vendas y los tubos conectados a su garganta—- Todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras —Le dijo pasándole suavemente la mano por el rostro.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el doctor asombrado—. No me explicó como hay ondas cerebrales, se supone esta en un estado de coma inducido.

—¡Ya le dije! Mi príncipe es muy fuerte, así que más le vale que haga todo lo necesario para que se recupere rápido.

¿Su príncipe? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando esa loca? Si tan solo pudiera moverse, pero estaba convertido en un despojo. Si al menos supiera en qué maldito planeta se encontraba… Ojalá los inútiles de Raditz y Nappa lo encontraran rápido.

Por el momento, ahí acostado, tenía muchas cosas qué analizar y lo haría si no fuera por el parloteo de la mujer a su lado. El que suponía era un doctor, bastante incompetente a su parecer, había salido y la mujer se había quedado en la habitación. No entendía su presencia, lo único que comprendía era que estaba en alguna primitiva sala de curación.

—Debes estar confundido… —le susurró—. Pobrecito… mira cómo te dejaron ¿Quién pudo ser capaz de hacerle algo así a un príncipe?

Si tan solo lo supieras, pensó Vegeta.

—Bueno, para que lo sepas, yo soy Bulma —Le guiñó un ojo, como su pudiera observarla—. Seguro escuchaste de mí. Soy la gran Bulma Brief, además de hermosa soy una de las mentes más brillantes de todo este planeta. Y soy tu novia, lo sé, lo sé —Se despegó de él y cerró los ojos levantando sus manos—, debes estar pensando lo afortunado que eres porque de la noche la mañana tienes una novia como yo. Pero después de todo es nuestro destino, somos el uno para el otro, eres mi deseo hecho realidad.

Después de escuchar solo la mitad del parloteo, Vegeta ya estaba ansioso por matarla o por lo menos arrancarle la lengua. ¿Es que acaso era ella quien no sabía en presencia de quién estaba? Él era el gran príncipe de los saiyajin, en la mitad de la galaxia temblaban con solo escuchar su nombre, y esta mujer estaba frente a él como si nada. Encima, por lo que entendía lo quería recuperado… ¿Acaso estaría loca? ¿Cuál sería la razón por la que estaba ayudándolo? En su vida había aprendido que nadie hacia nada por nadie, sin esperar nada a cambio, y esta mujer no podía ser la excepción. Bah, qué desilusión se iba a llevar. Apenas pudiera moverse, lo primero que haría seria matarla, a ella y a todos esos incompetentes médicos.

—Debes tener muchas preguntas, ¿verdad que sí? —le dijo y se sentó a su lado—. Debe ser muy incómodo para ti estar ahí acostado sin moverte, pero te escuche hablarme en el castillo de Pilaf, eso quiere decir que entiendes mi idioma, y estoy segura que aun estando ahí, seminconsciente, puedes escucharme. El lector de ondas cerebrales lo indica, puedes escucharme, ¿verdad? —Se colocó la mano en la barbilla—. A ver… ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Por cómo demonios había aparecido en ese lugar sería una buena opción, pensó Vegeta, mientras intentaba inútilmente moverse y despertar por completo. Apenas y lograba mover los dedos, se estaba recuperando lento, pero se las había visto peores y seguro con un día de descanso se recuperaría lo suficiente para poder moverse y exigir respuestas.

—Bueno —dijo Bulma—, creo que lo ideal es que inicie por el principio de todo, si no igual seria desconcertante pensar que sólo apareciste así, sin más, por arte de magia —Vegeta escuchó como arrastró una silla hacia él—. Hace aproximadamente un año encontré una esfera en el sótano. Me pareció un objetó muy extraño, así que como científica que soy además de estar sumamente aburrida, me dediqué a estudiarla. Al parecer estaba compuesta por una extraña aleación, única en el planeta. Al investigar más sobre el tema, me encontré leyendas sobre esta esfera… "Esfera del dragón" se llama, y según una antigua leyenda ¡Pueden conceder cualquier deseo! —Dijo con emoción.

Vegeta, a pesar de su estado de semi inconciencia, estuvo muy atento a la información que daba la muchacha. Eso ya lo había mencionado antes, al parecer esos objetos habían sido los que lo habían sacado de la nave de Freezer. Así que cualquier deseo… Pensó. Definitivamente esa sería la clave para por fin vengarse de la lagartija sádica y su ejército. No descansaría hasta ver destruido todo su imperio.

—No, no, no, no —Escuchó a la mujer interrumpir su relato y la sintió más cerca de él—. No pienses ni sueñes cosas malas. Pero mira nada más cómo se te arrugó el ceño, incluso estando dormido —Sintió los dedos de Bulma en su frente—. Veamos… —Bulma con los dedos intentó levantar sus cejas—. Si haces demasiado esa expresión tu cara quedará arrugada de esa forma —Agregó más fuerza en su rostro, tratando de levantarle las cejas—. Vamos, no quiero un novio con esa cara.

¡Pero qué demonios! Pensó Vegeta. Qué mujer tan irritante y atrevida. Frunció con mayor fuerza ceño.

—¡Ay, no puedo! ¿Será que te duele algo? ¿O algo te tiene preocupado? Si es eso, no debes preocuparte. Ahora estás conmigo, cualquier problema en el que estés metido estoy segura que podremos resolverlo, y te juro que le diré a Goku que se encargue de los tipos malos que te dejaron así.

¡Maldita mujer atrevida! En cuanto pudiera despertar le mostraría quien era el tipo malo. ¿Qué estaba a salvo con ella había dicho? ¿Qué creía que era? ¿Algún ser desamparado? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tenerle lástima al gran príncipe de los Saiyajin? Se encargaría de que pagara por su insolente lengua, se la arrancaría y haría que se la tragara ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué se estaba recuperando tan lento?!

—En fin, continuaré contándote así te das cuenta de lo genial que soy. No creerás por todo lo que pasé. Sí, lo sé… Pensaras: ¿Cómo una chica tan dulce y delicada pudo sobrevivir a tanto?

De lo único que tenía idea era de que no sobreviviría más, eso era un hecho.

—Pues, como te había dicho, soy un verdadero genio. Me puse a investigar la leyenda de las esferas del dragón y descubrí que eran siete en total. Las esferas están esparcidas por el planeta, lo que hace casi imposible reunirlas. Nadie las había usado por mucho, mucho tiempo. Se dice que el ultimo que las había reunido pidió ser rey o algo así, bueno, da igual. Como te decía, son casi imposibles de encontrar… Una persona normal tardaría años o incluso toda la vida buscándolas, ya que pueden estar en cualquier rincón del planeta —Le guiñó el ojo—. Pero, como yo soy un verdadero genio y una de las científicas más listas del planeta, hice un radar para encontrarlas. ¿Esa no te la esperabas verdad? Además, soy muy valiente, así que emprendí mi viaje y ahí fue donde conocí a Goku, el chico con cola de mono que estaba conmigo. Es muy, muy fuerte, más que cualquier humano que conozca. Aunque es demasiado bobo e ignorante… Tú también eres fuerte, no creas que no me di cuenta por cómo me defendiste de los perros y del Goku transformado en monstruo —De pronto pareció alterarse y dio un gritó que lastimó los tímpanos de Vegeta—. ¡Ay, no! ¡Sólo espero que no seas tan bobo como el! No quisiera tener que explicarte qué es una chica.

Vegeta se removió en su cama. ¿Por qué clase de tarado lo tomaba? ¿Qué imbécil no podría distinguir a una mujer? Maldito planeta retrograda… Se largaría y lo haría explotar en mil pedazos, incluyendo a la basura de saiyajin que lo habitaba. Por el nivel del planeta y tomando en cuenta que no esclavizó a la población, debía tratarse de una tercera clase. No había más que basura, pero antes de eso se apoderaría de esas esferas.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso te moviste? —dijo con voz sorprendida—. Pero no puede ser, los médicos dijeron que estarías en coma por meses… si es que te salvabas. Y han pasado apenas dos días desde que llegamos.

Así que habían pasado dos días. ¡Maldito gordo asqueroso! Lo había dejado peor de lo que esperaba. Lo bueno de esa situación era que, en cuanto recuperara su energía, su nivel de pelea se elevaría considerablemente.

—Como vas a estar así por un largo tiempo no tiene caso que nos quedemos en este lugar, por eso dejé indicaciones en casa para que adecuaran tu nueva habitación. Así estaremos más cómodos —dijo con una sonrisa y le besó la mejilla.

¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Qué criatura vulgar y osada! La haría pagar por eso… ¡¿Quién rayos se creía para acercarse de esa manera tan atrevida a él?! Lo mejor era descansar y recuperarse por completo, después pensaría qué haría con la información que había obtenido. Si quisieran eliminarlo ya lo hubieran hecho, así que al parecer se encontraba en un entorno seguro. Aprovechó que la mujer por fin se había callado para caer nuevamente en la inconciencia total.

* * *

**Septiembre 13, Año 749.**

La luz empezó a molestar sus ojos. Al intentar respirar, la sonda en su garganta empezó a molestarle. Sin pensarlo, rompió la máquina que lo contenía y sacó la manguera de su garganta. Se sentó e intentó normalizar su respiración, mientras tanto estudió su entorno. Se encontraba en una habitación blanca rodeado de extraños aparatos, estaba completamente desnudo, a excepción de las vendas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Empezó a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Arrancó los vendajes y caminó hacia la gran venta que se encontraba en la habitación. Observó el exterior, el cielo era azul y el aire pese a la contaminación parecía respirable. Definitivamente ya no se encontraba en la nave de Freezer, pero… ¿Qué tanto de lo que recordaba sería cierto? ¿Acaso había alucinado todo lo que escuchó? Toda la historia de esas esferas mágicas parecía demasiado irreal para ser verdad, pero si era cierto, las reuniría y conseguiría su deseo. Necesitaba respuestas y la única que podría dárselas por el momento era esa extraña mujer. Se tambaleó un poco y se tocó la frente, al parecer no se había recuperado por completo.

Un gritó a su espalda casi le reventó los tímpanos. Giró la cabeza y vio a la mujer de cabello azul inmóvil en la puerta.

* * *

Continuara

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Estoy de regreso! como se habrán dado cuenta los capítulos son cortos, apenas despues de este arranca la historia espero no les haya parecido tedioso y repetitivo de leer pero me pareció apropiado que Vegeta tuviera un poco de información antes de despertar y matar a todos jajajaja digo esperemos eso lo detenga un poco aunque despues del parloteo de Bulma sera dificil que no la mate jajaja muchas veces le dije a Nadeshico a ver como hago para que no la mate por que te juro la va a matar! jajajaja Pero recuerden a Bulma a los 16 con su deseo cumplido seguro estaba super emocionada. Y como ven la visión de Bulma apenas al entrar al cuarto jajaj imaginen a Vegeta en la ventana sin nada puesto, que buena vista ajjajaja estos saiyajin sin pudor. Bueno espero nos leamos pronto.

Debo confesar que nunca respondía rws pero nunca es tarde para iniciar, nos leemos!

Bielorrusia: Tu nunca pierdes el toque para dejar Rws, siempre encuentras algo bueno que decir, y lo que me encanta es que eres demasiado objetiva así que si lo dices se que es por que es verdad. Te amo pese a que estas retirada del fandom te diste el tiempo de leerme ademas de un personaje que se que no es de tus favoritos, ese tipo de detalles se agradece un millón, ntp Marinette no le dire a nadie que eres LAdyBug jajajaj besos

Nadeshico023: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, sabes que este fic es tuyo, si lo estoy escribiendo es por ti y contigo y gracias a ti, asi que espero lo sigas disfrutando y sigas shukupeando para que lo termine jajajja total ta sabes que va a pasar en todo el fic aunque claro en nuestras conversaciones siempre sale algo nuevo, te amoo.

angylopez : me encanta que te haya gustado y me tengas en ese concepto, la trama va lenta apenas en el siguiente inicia todo así que espero te siga gustando este capitulo, y si no sabes como la pensé para que Vegeta no matara a nadie jajaja y entre Nade y yo llegamos a la conclusión que la unica manera de que no matara a nadie apenas al aparecer era dejarlo hecho una desastre. Otro asunto que me tenia pensando era el hecho de que fuera noche de luna llena por que como recordaras el deseo fue antes del ozaru, pero después de estar investigando nos dimos cuenta que si no veía la luna no había problema. Muchas gracias por el rw.

Prl16 ; Perla! te extrañaba! te juro siempre te tengo presente por que cuando escribia no había OS en el que no me dejaras un lindo comentario, un gusto tenerte aun como lectora y espero sigas disfrutando de mis historias.

Guest : no supe quien eras pero es obvio que nos conoces, muchisimas gracias por tu rw y espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.

Kaimi: No, al contrario muchas gracias a ti por continuar leyendome a pesar de la prolongada ausencia, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.

Calay: un saludo muchas gracias por el rw y pues aqui la continuación, espero te haya gustado.


End file.
